


[Oldfic] Time

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [48]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Time changes things.





	[Oldfic] Time

She still sings sometimes.

Of course he never expects her to stop singing; the habit has become far too much a part of her to simply throw it away. It makes her feel safe and warm, as if nothing in the world can touch her.

He fears that it's become too much a part of her.

He knows just by looking in her eyes, which are becoming more mature with each passing day as she adjusts to her new life as Princess of the Land. He knows that she sometimes forgets where she is and what she's accomplished.

His fears are only confirmed when—on the eve of the town festival—he slips off the roof while hanging the decorations and heavily sprains his arm. It's a miracle he doesn't break it. He is unconscious for a while, suffering a mild concussion as well, but when he wakes he finds her kneeling by his bedside, clutching his hand desperately and muttering that one song under her breath with all her might.

For a second, he nearly expects to find his arm healed, but when he shifts and a fissure of pain shoots up his arm, he knows that he is mistaken.

He's fallen under the spell too.

It takes her a while to get used to and even longer to accept. She's become so used to the gentle glow of her hair that she no longer knows what to do now that it's gone. She's accustomed to being able to heal things like cuts and sprained arms. Now she cannot and Eugene wonders just how much that woman had sheltered her.

He knows the day she accepts everything completely because he's there by her side, a grim smile on his face as she steps up to address her subjects, voice maintaining a strong vibe even as her hands shake from beneath the railing she's gripping so desperately onto.

Her mother is dying from an incurable disease down the hall, gasping out her last breaths with her husband by her side. He to, will not last much longer, years of wariness catching up with him as he sways on his feet on the best mornings and cannot get out of bed on the worst.

If she was the same Rapunzel that she had been back then, back when they first fell in love, he knows she would be back in that room with her parents, singing and cradling her mother's head in her lap, hoping in vain that her healing light would somehow return.

But she is not the same Rapunzel. She is six years older, eyes hard with determination as she stares upon her people who look up at her with adoring gazes, hoping that her reign will be just as prosperous and wonderful as the one before.

She will cry later, but for now there is too much to be done and too many people that rely on her voice.

Eugene has never been more in love with her than he is right then.


End file.
